


Sirens Call

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crack, crack and oh yeah, crack. With a bit of swearing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Sylar and Peter are trying break in somewhere they're not supposed.





	Sirens Call

Title: Sirens Call  
Author:  
Characters: Sylar/Peter  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Crack, crack and oh yeah, crack. With a bit of swearing.  
Word Count: 304  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Sylar and Peter are trying break in somewhere they're not supposed.  
Table/Prompt: For [](http://heroes-sylar.livejournal.com/profile)[**heroes_sylar**](http://heroes-sylar.livejournal.com/)'s 12 Days of Sylar:  On the Fourth Day of Sylar, my true love gave to me – Four Sirens Blaring.  
A/N: Trying to get the table done in time, slowly making my way through them. Hope you enjoy. No beta's, so let me know if there's any mistakes.  


 

“I didn’t do it; it’s not my fucking fault!”Sylar said as the sirens went off around them.Peter just gave him a dirty look and went back to work.

“I sure as hell didn’t do it.”Peter grumbled as he went back to work on the lock.They couldn’t use TK on it and they couldn’t phase through it.They were going to have to figure out what was done to the door to keep them out.

Sylar rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall and keeping an eye down the hallway for someone to show up.“You sure that we should be doing this?”He asked with a frown.“It seems…wrong.We’re the good guys now; we’re not supposed to be doing shit like this.”

“Just shut up and let me work.”Biting on his bottom lip, Peter went back to work.There was a click and he grinned, standing back up and looking at Sylar.“C’mon, let’s find out what’s been going on.”He opened the door, then winced at the sharp voice behind him.

“Peter Michael Petrelli, what do you think you’re doing?”Angela stood at the end of the hallway, arms crossed, fingers and toes tapping as she gave him a dirty look.

Sylar looked sheepishly at the floor.“It was his idea.”He muttered and Peter gave him a dirty look.

“Ma…”He started but she cut him off.

“How many times do I have to tell you?No snooping for Christmas gifts!You’re just going to have to wait until Christmas morning like everyone else.”With that, she turned on her heel and headed back into the kitchen.

“Told you it was a bad idea.”Sylar hissed at him.

Peter just grinned.“So we got caught this time.Next time, let’s try and go down the chimney…”

 


End file.
